A monitoring device, such as a camera, may be installed to capture images or video of an area of interest. A user, or a group of users, may monitor images or video from the camera on a display that is located remotely from the camera. The data captured by the camera may be processed and sent over a network connection to the display. For example, the images or video may be compressed in order to reduce the amount of data that has to be transmitted across a network. A system may include a large number of cameras transmitting a large amount of data across a network. The large amount of data may tax the resources of the network.